


Tease

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cracked Gems, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which an accident causes Ruby and Sapphire to appear.[Prompt 13: Tease)





	Tease

Things change rapidly whenever Garnet defuses. Mainly because she is such a big part of everyone’s lives that it just feels strange for Garnet to disappear like that, but also because it’s even weirder for two gems to appear in her place. And Ruby and Sapphire want to stay fused forever, so something big has to happen to break Garnet apart. In fact, Steven can count on one hand the amount of times he has seen Ruby and Sapphire over the years.

But he hasn’t seen them appear in scarier circumstances than the first time he never met them and discovered Garnet is a fusion, back when they all ended up on Peridot’s ship all that time ago. But this might be even scarier than that, because he has never seen one of Garnet’s gems crack before.

When the gem monster flies towards Garnet, she messes up her timing with her counter attack and the monster sinks its fangs into her hand. And one of its huge fangs puts so much pressure on her gem that everyone hears an audible crack.

And Garnet freezes, entirely still except for the glitching that has started around her gem.

“Garnet!” Steven yells, rushing towards her.

“Steven, be careful!” Pearl cries, grabbing his arm to stop him running straight towards the gem monster.

“I got it,” Amethyst says, wrapping her whip around the monster and squeezing it tightly.

And Pearl takes the chance to stab the monster with her spear. And then the monster poofs, it’s gem clattering to the ground. Without even thinking of bubbling the gem, Steven rushes over to Garnet.

“Garnet? What’s wrong?”

“Her gem is cracked,” Pearl says.

Amethyst grimaces, clearly remembering what happened last time she cracked her own gem.

Steven stares at Garnet, his eyes filling with tears. Garnet can’t be hurt. She just can’t.

And then Garnet’s physical form starts to distort. Steven thinks the glitch is spreading, but instead…

Garnet’s form blurs and Ruby and Sapphire fall to the ground.

“Ruby?” Pearl cries.

“Sapphire?” Amethyst says.

And tears spill down Steven’s face, so scared by everything that’s happening.

Ruby hunches on the ground, her body glitching from the crack across her gem, one of her eyes too big and her leg looking distorted. Sapphire kneels beside her, wrapping her arms around Ruby and letting Ruby lean her head against her shoulder. And she’s crying, tears leaking from her eye and dribbling down her face.

“What happened?” Pearl says, hugging Steven when she sees him crying.

“We broke apart,” Ruby mumbles, her voice slurred.

“I was just so worried about her,” Sapphire says, sobbing. “I had to break our fusion.”

“Please don’t cry,” Amethyst says. “Steven can fix you.”

“Yeah, I can fix your gem!” Steven cries, pushing Pearl away from him and rushing over to Ruby and Sapphire.

But Ruby is more focused on the first part of Amethyst’s words. She looks up at Sapphire’s face, and looks horrified to see Sapphire in tears. “No, no, don’t cry, Saffy. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be so brave,” Sapphire cries, tears dripping off of her chin and onto Ruby’s forehead.

Amethyst pats Sapphire’s shoulder. “Come on, Sapphire. She’ll be fine in a minute. I promise.”

“Yeah,” Steven says, trying to sound strong even though he’s still crying. “We promise.”

He kneels down beside Ruby and holds out his hand. “Can I have your hand, Ruby?”

Ruby looks at him and holds out her arm. But everything seems to happen in slow motion, like even the most basic movements are difficult for her. Sapphire squeezes Ruby tighter, whimpering.

He looks at Ruby’s red gem, horrified at the sight of the huge crack across its surface. And then Steven licks the palm of his hand and places his saliva-coated palm across Ruby’s gem. And, before their eyes, her gem heals. Slowly, Ruby’s physical form returns to normal, the crack on her gem disappearing.

She looks at him and smiles. “Thank you, Steven.”

He can’t see her eye behind her hair, but Steven knows that Sapphire is looking at him too. More tears run down her face. “Thank you so much, Steven.”

Steven blushes, wiping tears from his eyes. Amethyst hugs Pearl, who jumps but then smiles and returns the hug. And Sapphire kisses Ruby, and they look so happy that things are getting back to normal.

\---

Back at Steven’s house, Sapphire puts Ruby down on the couch (she insisted on carrying her back, even though Ruby insisted she can walk fine now she’s better).

“I know you probably can’t wait to see Garnet again, Steven,” Ruby says, still sounding weaker than usual. “But we’re probably going to wait a bit before fusing again.”

“That’s all right,” Steven says, smiling. “I don’t want you to fuse when you feel weak. Besides, it’s not like Garnet’s just disappeared. She’s still here. She’s part of you two.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Sapphire says, smiling. “She’s part of us.”

“Face it, though,” Ruby says. “All of Garnet’s best bits come from you, Saffy. You’re perfect.”

“I’m not perfect,” Sapphire says, kissing Ruby’s lips.

“Well, if you say so. But you’re still the most beautiful gem I’ve ever seen.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” Ruby says, kissing her neck. “You’re my lovely wonderful beautiful Saffy. And there’s no one in the universe as pretty and as perfect as you.”

Sapphire giggles and kisses Ruby on both her cheeks and then her nose. “You’re so wonderful.”

Ruby laughs and nuzzles Sapphire’s neck with her nose. “Not as wonderful as you.”

Steven decides to walk away, blushing. He goes out onto the porch, where Amethyst and Pearl are sitting and staring at the bubbled gem of the monster that nearly destroyed Garnet.

When Amethyst sees how embarrassed Steven looks, she laughs. “Are they flirting, by any chance?”

“They’re allowed to ‘flirt’, Amethyst,” Pearl says, making air quotes. “They are in love.”

“Yeah, and they’re the most sickly sweethearts I’ve ever seen,” Amethyst says. “I’ve never seen people who love each other even half as much as those two.”

“And Garnet’s made of love,” Steven says, quoting a song Garnet once sang. “That’s why she’s so strong.”

The smile slides from Pearl’s face. “So if a monster can crack one of her gems…”

Steven understands what she means. Sometimes he forgets how dangerous their missions are, but times like this make Steven remember like a punch to the face. And if something can hurt Garnet… then it must be incredibly dangerous.

\---

When Steven, Pearl and Amethyst enter the house again, they find…

“Garnet!” Steven yells, running towards her.

Garnet lifts Steven into the air and hugs him tightly. “Steven! It’s so good to see you.”

“All right, Garnet!” Amethyst cries, rushing over and slapping Garnet on the back.

“You’re back,” Pearl says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you for fixing my gem, Steven,” Garnet says. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

And when Steven’s eyes fill with tears at such a lovely compliment, he finds himself swamped with hugs from all three gems. And he hugs them back, so glad everything is back to normal.


End file.
